


[drunk podfic] Ask to be Unbroken

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)



Category: The Lorax (2012)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Drunk Podfic, F/M, Penis In Vagina Sex, Xeno, unedited audio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:40:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28724493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics
Summary: Author's summary:You come home at the end of a long day to find your husband waiting for you.
Relationships: The Lorax/F!Reader
Comments: 9
Kudos: 4
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2021





	[drunk podfic] Ask to be Unbroken

**Author's Note:**

  * For [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Once upon a Oncelax](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22238173) by [draconicsockpuppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconicsockpuppet/pseuds/draconicsockpuppet), [ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics), [Gammarad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gammarad/pseuds/Gammarad), [heartbeatstumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartbeatstumbles/pseuds/heartbeatstumbles), [mitsein](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mitsein/pseuds/mitsein), [monday_shoes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monday_shoes/pseuds/monday_shoes), [notictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notictus/pseuds/notictus), [notthedevil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthedevil/pseuds/notthedevil), [Soulstoned](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soulstoned/pseuds/Soulstoned), [spookedcroon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookedcroon/pseuds/spookedcroon), [twosocksinalabcoat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twosocksinalabcoat/pseuds/twosocksinalabcoat). 



> podficcer's note: for anyone finding this outside of the exchange, please note that I received explicit permission from the author to make and post a "bad" recording of their work. also LittleRaven told me to post this without any editing at all so enjoy the background noise, mistakes, and everything else.

https://app.box.com/s/qyse8brsfo43vewmmdiuod69mmccwupp


End file.
